


One foot in the closet?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biphobia, Castration, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's ex tries to convince him that he's not bisexual but gay and unhappy with his relationship with Pepper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One foot in the closet?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Pepper/Tony, Tony/AnyMale - Any decides to prove that Tony is really gay not bisexual - TW: Noncon](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38520297#t38520297)
> 
> Tony is bisexual, has had sex with both men and women, but is happy to settle down with Pepper. Any Male is convinced that all bisexual men are actually really gay, they just claim to be bisexual so that they can have "one foot in the closet" so to speak. Tony not-so-politely tells him that he is a biphobic ass. Any Male decides to prove to Tony that he really is gay and unhappy with his relationship with Pepper by "seducing" him. After all, aren't all bisexuals promiscuous? Even though Tony repeatedly tells him "no" and fights against him, Any Male doesn't think he raped Tony because he came (which in his mind means that his point was proven).

_“Freeze! Don't move!” Tony stopped dead in his tracks and raised his hands. One of the cops grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away._

_“We need an EMT. Immediately!” The older officer yelled into his radio._

_Tony didn't struggle. He let them cuff him and lead him out of the restroom. He looked at the man at the floor and gritted his teeth._

_“Sir, he's injured as well,” the officer who held Tony said and pointed at the blood on his face, his hands and his shirt._

_“Get him to the hospital,” he snarled. “But no one leaves him alone, understood?”_

_“Yes, sir.” When they led him out of the hotel and into the other ambulance he saw Pepper, reaching for her cell. The waiting reporters filmed him and took photos and he tried to turn his head away but he couldn't get himself covered with his tied hands._

_The cop sat beside him once they had him in the ambulance and the door closed behind them. He winced slightly. It hurt. The last thing he saw before the door fell shut was Pepper's worried face, talking to one of the police officers and gesturing with her hand._

 

 

If there was one thing Tony really hated, it was those boring galas he had to attend. And he hated them all the more when he had work to do. He was just up to the elbows in the wiring of the new arc reactor for the tower when Pepper came into his workshop. 

“It's nine o'clock, Tony,” she started and he hit his head on the metal frame. He really hadn't heard her. 

“Thank you, Speaking Clock,” he mumbled and rubbed the spot he'd just hit. 

“We wanted to be there at eight.” 

“No, you wanted to be there. I want to do this...” he gestured at the disassembled reactor behind him.

“Tony, you promised me to come.” The fund raising gala was to save child soldiers in different African countries but he really didn't need to appear in person. In his opinion sending a thick check should do the job. But apparently Pepper was of another opinion. 

“It's Miles fucking Baron, Pep. I don't want to see him,” he whined and fiddled with his screwdriver. 

“You go to him, say hello, and that's that.”

“But you are the CEO of Stark Industries. Why do I have to go?”

She stepped up to him, took the screwdriver and threw it onto the workbench beside her and then wrapped her arms around his hips. “Because you are the CEO's boy toy,” she purred and the smile on her face made his blood reroute to lower body parts. “And I want to show off my trophy.” 

“Hmm...” he lifted one brow. “Viewed from this side... okay, _boss_ ,” he leaned in to kiss her and then, with a grin, he disappeared to get dressed. 

 

 

_The cop in the ambulance had talked to him on their way to the hospital but Tony hadn't really listened. He looked at his hands, saw the bloody abrasion, and wondered what had happened._

_Finally the car stopped and the man beside him took his arm and Tony rose, swayed slightly, but then left the vehicle with him. He led him, accompanied by a nurse, through brightly lit corridors and stopped in an empty room. The nurse asked Tony to sit down at the examination table and he obeyed wordlessly. The cop didn't leave the room, but he opened the cuffs and then went to the door and stayed there._

_Another man came in and stared at the police officer but when the man said he had to stay he at least pulled a curtain around them to give Tony a little bit privacy._

_“My name is Dr. Leonard Borden, Mr. Stark,” the doctor introduced himself and sat down beside him. But when Tony just looked at him he started to examine him carefully. He cleaned the cuts in his face, removed the bits of mirror-glass and patched them up. He looked after his split lip and then at his hands._

_“Can you remove your shirt, please?” The doctor asked and now Tony looked him in the eyes. And with a painful groan he opened the bow tie._

 

 

They managed to arrive shortly after ten. Of course the press was still there and on their way into the hotel where the gala took place they got photographed and filmed and the reporters wanted them to give a short statement. But Tony, smiling flashyly, dragged Pepper forward. He didn't want to talk to the press. It was bad enough that he had to be here, he really didn't want to have to deal with them. 

“One hour. We stay one hour, then we leave.” Tony stated when they entered the building. 

“Of course, Tony.” Pepper said and smiled and Tony lifted one brow, shook his head and had to smile himself. 

Together they entered the ballroom and soon they had to shake hands with other people and Tony smiled as much as possible but everyone who knew him saw that it never reached his eyes. He was polite and witty and charming, he talked to Senator Stern and General Landy, he met Isaac Green and Victor van Doom, but then he couldn't avoid talking with Miles Baron any longer. After all he was the host and it would be rude not to say hello. 

He wasn't difficult to find. The man was huge, six foot five at least. He towered over most of the guests with his broad shoulders and impressive appearance. Tony had to admit, that it was his build that attracted him at first. But his personality was completely different from his attractive appearance. 

Tony still didn't know why this guy fought to help child soldiers, he wasn't even a nice guy, but people seemed to believe him. With a sigh and Pepper by his side he went over to the bar, where he could see him talking to First Deputy Mayor Marisa Jones. 

When he was at the bar Tony ordered a Gibson and an Appletini for Pepper. He just took the first sip of his drink and wanted to eat the onion when Baron discovered him and turned around.

“Tony. Nice to meet you.” He smiled and held his hand out for Tony to shake. 

“Hello, Miles.” Tony said and ignored his hand. He just ate his onion and took another sip of his drink.

“Miss Potts. Pleasure to meet you again.” Miles said and then he turned back to Tony. “You still need a beard?” he asked and Tony wanted to punch him right there in front of all the people.  
“I don't need a beard, Miles. Pepper and me are engaged.” 

“Oh, so you're back in the closet?” Baron smirked and Pepper got angry.

“You know what, Miles, fuck you.” Tony snarled, took Pepper's arm and led her away. He'd seen Director Fury and he wanted to say hello. And he wanted to forget that Miles asshole Baron existed.

 

 

_”What happened, Mr. Stark?” the doctor asked and Tony looked down at his hands._

_“Nothing. It's... nothing,” he murmured and swallowed._

_“Those bruises don't say nothing,” Dr Borden said._

_“It's... we fought...”_

_“Yes, that much I figured out myself.”_

_“He attacked me, I defended myself,” Tony said and looked away when the nurse pressed her lips tight together. “Where's Pepper?” he asked then._

_“She's in the corridor.” They heard the voice from the officer waiting beside the door._

_“Can I talk to her?”_

_“No, it's...” the officer started._

_“I need to talk to her. It's... I need her.”_

_“Officer, please. Let her in,” Dr Borden said when he saw Tony's expression. They heard him sigh and then open the door._

_“Where is he?” Pepper asked and a few seconds later she came around the curtain._

_“Oh my god, Tony! What happened?”_

 

 

Tony was stressed. And when Tony was stressed, he needed something to compensate. He couldn't punch Miles Baron even if he really wanted to do that right now. 

After listening to boring conversations for a while Tony sneaked out onto one of the balconies and scrounged a cigarette from a guy. He just took his first puff when he heard a voice behind him.

“You try to hide here?” Of course Miles found him.

“Go away. I don't want to talk to you.” 

“Why so hostile?” Tony turned around and looked up at the other man. 

“I'm not hostile. I just really don't want to talk to you.” 

“That thing between us... It wouldn't have to end this way,” Miles said and leaned his forearms on the railing. 

“What? That you insulted me for being who I am?” 

“Tony, please...” 

“No, Miles. You still don't take me serious. You called my fiancé just a beard.”

“Come on, we all _know_ that you are gay and just don't want to admit it.” Baron looked over his shoulder at Tony and smirked. 

“You're doing it again.” Tony shook his head, stubbed out the cigarette and wanted to leave but Miles held his arm.

“We both know that bisexuality doesn't really exist. It's just a phase.” Tony looked at his hand and then up at Miles while he shrugged his hand away.

“Fuck, Miles, I _do_ exist! Asshole! I am who I am, I know who I am, I know what I want, I'm not confused, it's not a fucking phase and I don't have to explain myself to such a biphobic ass. And now, leave me alone. And leave Pepper alone.” 

“We'll see, Tony, we'll see,” he grinned and Tony once again shook his head and turned.

“Fuck you!” 

 

 

_”Tony! What happened?” Pepper asked again when he didn't say a word._

_“Miles,” he finally pressed through his teeth. “He... I was in the restroom, he came in.”_

_Pepper sat down beside him but when she placed her hand on his shoulder he winced slightly. He tried to cover it but Pepper felt it._

_“Tony, please. Tell me what happened. Why did you fight with Miles?”_

_“I... I...” He started and he looked so lost right now. Pepper took his hand and he grasped it really hard. “I told him to stop. He didn't listen to me. He said..._

 

 

“Jesus H. Christ! Are you nuts?” Tony yelped when he left the stall and saw Miles leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest and apparently waiting for him. He hadn't heard him entering the restroom.

“No. I wanted to talk to you,” he said and Tony had to concentrate not to roll his eyes. 

“There is nothing more to talk.” Tony turned and went to the sink to wash his hands.

“Tony, please. I can see that you are not happy.” Miles came over and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

“And you don't think that could be because I fucking don't want to talk to you?” Tony spat and shook of his hand. 

“This Pepper woman... _she_ doesn't make you happy.” Miles ignored the sarcasm in Tony's voice and lifted his hand to stroke Tony's face with the back of his index finger. Angrily Tony slapped his hand away, glared furiously at him, threw the towel he had used to dry his hands in Miles' direction and wanted to leave the restroom... only to find the door locked.

“That supposed to be funny?” 

“No, Tony. I just don't want you to leave.” Miles suddenly was far too close behind him and Tony felt himself trapped between the door and the huge guy. 

“Open the door, Miles,” he snarled but a slight hint of fear was audible in his voice.

“Please, let me show you that you're wrong.” Tony tried to get out of his reach but Miles blocked him with his body and Tony swallowed. And then Miles stroked his face again.

“Stop that! Don't fucking touch me!” Tony tried to duck out of his grasp but Miles shook his head.

“Tony, you know that you want it as much as me.”

“What? Which part of 'Don't touch me' did you not understand?” He pressed his hands against Miles chest and tried to shove him away but he was not only bigger than Tony, he was also really solid built and it was as if he tried to shove Thor out of his way. 

Miles stepped back and Tony wanted to get away from him but then he just grabbed Tony's hand and spun him around. Tony found himself leaning against a wall and Miles in front of him. With what he probably thought was a seductive smile he leaned down and into Tony's personal space and before Tony could do anything the other man pressed a kiss on his lips. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Tony spat when Miles stepped back a few inches but he still held Tony's hands. 

“No. Admit it, you want it. I know that you want it,” he said and pressed himself against Tony once again. 

“No! Stop!” Tony said but he couldn't hide the panic in his voice anymore. Miles was built like a brick wall. He tried to push him away but it was impossible. And then he felt Miles' hands sliding under his shirt. 

“Don't! Stop touching me you fucking pervert!” Tony twisted and tried to get out of his reach but Miles grabbed his hips and turned him around. 

“No, Miles. Don't!” He tried again to get some sense in the older man. “You don't want to do this.” 

“Oh, Tony, but I do want this and I know that you want it as well. I remember how much you enjoyed to be fucked,” he purred into his ear and Tony paled. 

“No!” He bucked backwards to free himself but Miles just laughed. 

“Eager, are we? I knew it! This woman can't make you happy.” 

“The fuck is wrong with you? Stop this madness! You don't want to do that!” Tony felt the other man's hand once again under his shirt and then he just ripped it open. With a forceful thud he hit the wall once more and then Miles' hand wandered down his abdomen to the waistband.

“No, please, don't...” he started to plead earnestly. He tried to free his hands but the man had an iron grip around both his wrists and pressed them against the wall. 

Tony kicked back and hit Miles' shin but only got a chuckle from the other man. And then he felt him open his pants. 

“Miles, stop! Stop that!” Tony struggled when he felt his pants slide down over his hips and Miles hand on his crotch. “No!” Tony tried to kick back with his foot but it was still trapped in his pants. Miles pressed his body against Tony's and he could feel his erection through the fabric of his boxers.

“No, don't. Miles, please!” A hand shoved his boxers down and Tony wriggled to get away but it was futile. He felt Miles' hand touching his ass and Tony squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Stop, please, don't do that to me.” 

“Oh, you feel so good, Tony,” Miles purred and shoved Tony's legs apart and then his fingers spread Tony's buttocks.

“No, stop!” He fought against the grip but Miles used his whole body weight to press Tony against the wall, to hold him immobile. “I don't want this, Miles!” 

“You don't have to hide with me, Tony. You don't have to pretend to be someone else.” 

“I don't pretend anything and now leave me alone!” Tony spat and squeezed his buttocks together as hard as possible. But then he felt Miles' hand on his cock, stroking and fondling him and that traitorous bastard got hard under his ministrations. 

“See, you want it as well,” Miles said and chuckled into Tony's ear.

“No, it's just a reaction of the body. It doesn't mean anything,” Tony panted and tried to move his body so Miles couldn't touch him anymore. But he had no chance. He was still pressed tightly against the wall, his hands in a bruising grip and now the guy held Tony's dick in his free hand. 

“Oh, Tony. You feel so good. I can't wait to fuck you.” 

“No! No! Stop that immediately, Miles!” Tony pleaded when he felt the man open his own pants behind him. “No!” His erection brushed over Tony's ass and he squeezed it together but that didn't stop Miles. 

He grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him over to the counter with the wash basins. He could only try to reach out to slow the impact but Miles bent him over and his face slammed into the mirror. He could feel it crack, could feel the shards of mirror-glass cut into his skin and Tony screamed out. He felt Miles kick his feet apart while he pressed him down onto the counter and into the cracked mirror. 

“No, Miles! Stop! That hurt!” he yelled and struggled but cut his hands with the shards and then a finger pressed between his buttocks and into his entrance and Tony bit his lips. Apparently Miles had wetted his finger with his saliva but everyone knew that this couldn't replace lube.

Tony still fought against the grip but he only cut his face and hands and finally stopped it, when he felt the other man's dick at his hole.

“No, god, no! Miles, don't! Please, don't! I don't want it!” Tony still had the hope he would get it but he didn't. With a forceful thrust he shoved his cock in Tony's channel and white, searing pain shot from his ass into every nerve he had. He could feel the skin tear around Miles' dick and when he started to scream the older man pressed his hand over Tony's mouth.

“Shh, babe. We don't want to attract to much attention.” He mocked and Tony felt a tear run over his face. It hurt like hell. Of course Tony had had sex with men but never without proper preparation and lube... and consent. 

Miles started to fuck him with raw, hard and painful thrusts and Tony bit into his hand. But the other man only chuckled and slapped Tony's ass. And then he started to stroke his dick again. Tony felt it harden and another tear left his eye.

“No, no, please, stop, Miles. Stop. It hurts.” He begged him but he only increased the speed of the thrusts into his abused ass. Tony felt the wetness of something trickle down his leg and he knew it was his blood.

Miles groaned in pure pleasure, he pressed kisses onto Tony's neck and then his hand sped up around Tony's dick and to his utter dismay he felt an orgasm well up in his body. Tony struggled, wanted to get out of the iron grip but the other man held him down. The pain in his ass got worse and at the same time the pleasure from Miles' ministrations increased. He screamed out once again when he finally felt the orgasm hit him, rip him apart and he came, splattered his cum onto the floor and the counter. Miles groaned, his hips started to slam into his ass even harder and then he came as well, filled Tony with his own seed.

When he finally withdrew Tony slumped down to the floor. He still felt the tears run over his face and the pain in his whole body. 

“God, you can't imagine how much I've missed this,” Miles just said and stepped back, pulled up his pants and buttoned them. 

Tony held himself upright on the counter and scrambled onto his feet. With shaking hands he grabbed his pants but didn't dare to look up. He would see his face in the broken mirror and he couldn't stand that right now. But when he just tried to close his shirt, Miles got behind him and patted his ass. 

“I knew you would like this,” he said and pointed down at Tony's semen on the floor. That moment, Tony looked up, saw the smug smirk on his face and his world turned red...

 

 

”I don't know what happened afterwards,” Tony said quietly and Pepper saw his hands tremble violently. “The next thing I remember is sitting here and the doctor in front of me.” 

The officer, who had heard the story as well, shoved the curtain aside and stared at them. “Doctor, can you confirm this?” he asked when Pepper wanted to yell at him that he should piss off.  
Dr. Borden nodded. “Of course I can.” 

“I... I have to call my superior, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts but if it is true...”

“It is! Do you think I come up with something like that to... to...” 

“Sorry, no. Of course not. I... I'll be right back,” the officer said and disappeared.

“God, Tony,” Pepper started but Tony shook his head.

“Don't. Please, don't do that.” He swallowed and looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Pepper was confused.

“What? What am I doing?”

“This. You look at me like I'm... I don't know... broken. I am not, Pep,” he said.

The officer came back and talked to the doctor.

“Mr. Stark, two detectives from SVU are on their way to talk to you. In the meantime I'd like to run a rape-kit. We have trained nurses here who know how to collect evidence. Is that okay with you?” Dr. Borden asked when he came around the curtain. Tony looked at Pepper, than nodded.

“Do you want me to stay?” Pepper asked and Tony was unsure. But after a look at the nurse who just entered the room he nodded and Dr. Borden and the officer left. The nurse, a small woman in her late forties with graying brown hair and a warm smile came over to him with a bag in her hand.

“Mr. Stark, I'm Nurse Joan. I'm here to collect the evidence. At any point, when you feel uncomfortable you tell me and we stop immediately, okay? I'll start with taking photos if it is okay with you.”

Tony nodded and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He swallowed hard. 

“Holy mother of god! What is that?” Nurse Joan burst out when she saw the ARC-reactor. 

“It's... it keeps me alive,” he said and she nodded and took the first photos. She was thorough and in a few minutes she had all his bruises and cuts and other injuries covered. 

She started to collect the evidence and before she did something she explained it. 

“I have to clean your fingernails, Mr. Stark,” she said and then started carefully when he nodded. And so she went through all of the examinations. Tony flinched a few times but he never stopped her. When she collected the sperm Miles had left in his anus he grasped Pepper's hand and squeezed it. She also took samples to test him for STD's.

“Okay, Mr. Stark. I'm done here but Dr. Borden has to take a look at you. You're torn pretty badly and I'm afraid you will need a few stitches,” she said and Tony had to swallow again. He saw Pepper's face and then he nodded. He wanted to get over with it and he wanted Miles to go to jail for what he did.

“You're doing good, Tony,” Pepper said and stroked his cheek when the nurse left. She had taken his clothes as well and another nurse came and brought a hospital gown for Tony to wear. 

“I'll send for Happy, he can bring you clothes,” Pepper said and Tony nodded again. 

“What is with him?” he suddenly asked when they were alone and waited for Dr. Borden to come back.

“Miles?” Pepper asked and Tony flinched slightly when she said his name but nodded. “The officer said he has a concussion, three broken ribs, a clavicular fracture and a sprained wrist. You've done a good job.” 

“I can't remember what happened, Pep,” Tony said, his voice unusually quiet and shaky.

“What he had done to you?” She asked and took his hand again.

“No, _that_ is here. Afterwards. He said he knew that... that I would like it and...” Tony swallowed. “He made me come. I didn't wanted to but he... oh god, Pep. He made me...” 

“Shh... it's okay, Tony. It's only a reaction. You didn't want it and you sure as hell didn't like it.” 

“But why can't I remember what happened afterwards? He said that I liked it and the next thing I remember is sitting here.” 

“I don't know,” Pepper admitted and Tony closed his eyes. 

“Mr. Stark,” Dr. Borden came back. “I'm here to... you know.” 

“Okay, go on.” Tony turned his head and looked at the man. He pressed his teeth together when the doctor sat down behind him but Pepper saw him and nodded reassuringly. 

“I'll give you a local anesthesia to...” 

“No! No way.”

“Mr. Stark, it will hurt...” 

“I don't care but I won't let you do something and... and I don't know what,” Tony insisted. He heard the doctor sigh.

“Okay. We'll try it your way. If you can't stand it please tell me and I stop.” Tony nodded and took Pepper's hand again. He moved to lie on his side so the man had better access and flinched when he felt the doctor's hand on his hip. 

“I'm going to take a look now, Mr. Stark,” Dr. Borden explained and when he saw Tony nod again he carefully spread his cheeks. “Yes, Nurse Joan was right. You need stitches. Mr. Stark, I... I know the next thing I'll ask you will be really, really unpleasant but it's absolutely necessary to check for internal damage. This man...” he stopped and Pepper could see him pale. 

Tony looked at Pepper and then he swallowed. “Do it,” he pressed through his teeth.

“Are you sure, Tony? The doctor can give you...”

“No, no anesthesia. I... I can do it without,” Tony still demanded. 

“I'll do it as quick as possible but it will still be unpleasant. You need to relax, Mr. Stark.” 

“Okay,” Tony said and grasped Pepper's hands. It hurt but she didn't say anything. The doctor coated his finger in lube and touched with his other hand Tony's cheek again. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes, do it.” Tony forced his body to relax. He squeezed Pepper's hands and bit his lips, he trembled but he managed to stay relaxed so that the doctor could penetrate him with one finger and check for internal damage. It only lasted a few seconds but when he withdrew his finger he could see Tony coated in sweat and pale like a ghost. 

“No damage. That's good. Are you okay, Mr. Stark? Do you need a break?” 

“No, I'm fine.” Both, the doctor and Pepper could hear that it was a lie. Dr. Borden removed his glove and rose from his chair. He took his time to gather the items he needed. Tony's teeth were gritted and he still held Pepper's hand in a painful grip but she stroked his face with the other, now free hand and slowly Tony relaxed a bit.

“Okay, it will hurt now, Mr. Stark.” The doctor put on a new glove and Tony nodded again.

“Go on,” he said and tried to get the rising panic in his chest under control. But he wanted this to be done. To say that it would hurt was quite honestly the understatement of the year. It hurt even more than what Miles had done to him. Tony pressed the meaty part of his hand into his mouth and bit it to not scream out. With his other hand he still squeezed Pepper's hand to death but he managed to keep quiet. And after three stitches Dr. Borden was done.

“It's all over,” he said and Tony let out a tiny whimper. “I'm going to apply ointment. It will numb the pain a bit, Mr. Stark. I'll prescribe something against the pain and a laxative so you don't rip out the stitches.” He felt something cold between his ass cheeks and flinched again slightly.

“Okay, we're done here.” The doctor rose and came around and into Tony's field of vision. 

“You don't have to stay here if you don't want to but the detectives will come soon and you can wait here for them and talk to them.”

“Thank you, Dr. Borden,” Pepper said and shook the man's hand. Tony just swallowed nervously.

“Oh, and before I leave,” he handed a business card to Pepper, “you ought to call this man. He's specialized in treating raped men and he can help you.” 

“Thanks again,” Pepper smiled and sat down beside Tony when Dr. Borden had left. 

“How are you?” she asked when they were alone.

“Fine,” Tony said and Pepper chuckled slightly. 

“Liar.” She stroked his face. “Close your eyes and try to relax. I'll be here with you.” 

“Okay.” He took Pepper's hand again. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“What for?” she asked confused.

“For not leaving me alone here.” 

“Tony, why would I leave you alone? I love you.” 

“But I'm tainted.” He looked up and she saw an earnestness in his eyes that cut through her like a knife. 

“You are _not_ tainted, Tony. What this man did will never change my feelings for you. I love you and nothing can change that.” 

“I love you, too, Pep.” 

“I know. And now close your eyes and relax. I'm here with you. And I won't leave you,” she said and when she saw him nod and close his eyes she couldn't repress a tear running over her face and she wished Miles Baron would rot in hell for what he had done to Tony.

 

 

Later two detectives came to talk to Tony. The woman sat down beside him and the man stood opposite him so Tony had him in his sight. He had sent Pepper to get the clean clothes Happy had brought but in fact he wanted to talk to the two cops alone. It was bad enough that she had to hear it once, she didn't need to have to listen to it again. 

Tony told them what happened from the moment he and Pepper entered the ballroom till the cops dragged him out and into the ambulance.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. We're going to talk to Mr. Baron now,” the woman, Detective Steiner, said. 

“But with all the evidence we have it shouldn't be a problem to book him,” Detective Laramie added.

“Okay.” Tony seemed relieved. He knew when this goes to trial he had to appear but he wanted Miles in jail. He wanted him locked away for what he did. When he heard someone enter he looked up and saw Pepper, waiting for the detectives to leave, before she handed him the clean clothes, one of his comfortable sweatpants and a Black Sabbath shirt. He smiled when he saw her choice.

“Thank you, Pep.”

“Anytime.” She turned to leave but Tony held her hand.

“Can you stay?” He asked and she nodded after a few seconds.

“Of course. If you want me to.” 

“Yes. Yes, I want you to stay.” He nodded and looked at the clothes.

“Tony? You okay?” His head snapped up and he fixed his gaze on her for a few seconds.

“Yes, I...” he stopped and swallowed. But then he slipped out of the hospital gown and into the pants and the shirt. 

“Do you think I'm just with you to hide that I'm in fact gay?” Tony suddenly asked and looked once again at Pepper. She paled a few nuances and shook her head.

“No. Tony, no. I know that you... that you are not gay.”

“How? I could have faked everything.” 

“Tony, I know that you are attracted to men as well as to women and I've never had a problem with it. And whatever that bastard Baron had said to you, I know that you are not with me because you need a beard. You are Tony Stark, you never gave a fuck what others thought about you. Hell, you stood in front of a bunch of reporters and told them that you're Iron Man.” She took his hand and cupped his face carefully with one hand. “I love you, Tony. And I know that you love me, too. And do you want to know why I know this? Because you're the worst liar world has ever seen. You couldn't fake a relationship if your life depended on it. You couldn't tell me that you love me if it weren't true.”

“Pepper, I...” 

“You don't have to say anything. Let's get you home, okay?” She still had her hand on his cheek and he took it with his and placed a kiss on the inside.

“I love you, Pepper.”

“I know. And I love you.” She kissed his cheek before she took his hand and led him out of the hospital and to Happy waiting with a car for them.

 

 

“No... stop... no...” he mumbled and Pepper woke when she felt him struggle against an invisible attacker.

“Tony?” She gently shook his shoulder, careful to not get into his reach. The first time when Tony had a nightmare about Miles, she had tried to wake and Tony hit her. It was accidentally and he caught her off guard but she learned that she had to be more careful. She took his right wrist and Tony wailed in his sleep.

“Tony, wake up. It's a nightmare. Come on, babe, wake up,” she said and with a start the older man startled awake and scrambled out of the bed. 

“It's okay, Tony. It was just a nightmare.” She saw that he was still panicky.

“Did I... did I hurt you again?” he asked breathless when he realized that he was in his bedroom and not in the bathroom together with Miles.

“No, Tony. Come to me, come to bed. It was just a nightmare.” She held her hand out and after a minute of hesitation he finally moved back and sat down on his side. Pepper moved behind him but she made sure he could see her the whole time. She touched his back and he flinched slightly. With light movements she started to stroke his back in circles and laid her hand on his arm.

“It's okay, Tony. Just a nightmare. Why don't you lie down again?” she suggested and when she felt the tension drain out of him he let her pull him back onto his cushion. She wrapped her arm around him because she knew that he needed physical contact right now. It was strange. Most people avoid contact after a rape, Tony craved it despite him flinching sometimes. He needed the knowledge that she was still there. She placed her other hand on his chest and rubbed it slightly.

“Oh god, I'm so fucked up, Pep,” he mumbled after a while and held her hand with his now. “I don't know why you still stay with me.” 

They had had this discussion a few times since the incident with Miles two months ago but she also knew when he had one of his nightmares he needed the confirmation that she was still with him.

“Tony, I love you. You can't get rid of me this easily.” She caressed his cheek and she could feel him relax slightly. “You're stuck with me,” she teased him but she was well aware that he felt relieved when she said it.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all this. You don't deserve this,” he mumbled and turned slightly in her direction. 

“Tony, do you love me?” She asked and he looked up at her now but nodded. “If something like this had happened to me... would you leave? Would you say, it was nice with you as long as you've been whole but now I throw you out. Would you say this?” 

Tony paled and shook his head vehemently. “No, Pep! Never! I love you and you know that. I would do...” 

“What he did to you wasn't your fault and you didn't want it but it happened and we deal with it. Together, do you get me? We're together and we do this together. Okay? You asked me to marry you, remember? In good times as in bad, for better or for worse.” She placed a small kiss on his cheek and she felt wetness, tears. 

“But it only gets worse. The nightmares won't stop and I'm twitchy the whole day. I can't go to the bathroom without seeing him lurking in the corners.” 

“Tony, Dr. Myers said it will take time. It's only two months and he said it's far better than a few weeks ago. Tomorrow is his trial and then they will lock him up for a long, long time. Then you can be sure that he's not there anymore.” 

“I know. But... Pepper, I know that I'm damaged and I know that you love me and will stay with me but... I want my old self back. Is this strange?” He caressed her shoulder and her arm now and she felt all the tension drain out of him.

“No, it isn't strange. It's okay. But we'll manage it. I promise you, we'll manage it. Together. And tomorrow we'll be there when he gets sentenced.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

“Sleep now, Tony. I'll be there for you.” She kissed him and after a second of tension he finally kissed her back and it wasn't one of the chaste, shy kisses they shared so often as of late, it was one of the patented Tony Stark kisses that let her melt into it. 

“I'll be there for you,” she murmured and placed her hand back on his chest when she felt him slip back to sleep.

 

 

“You okay?” Steve asked him when he and Pepper were leaving and Tony swallowed but nodded. Yes, he was okay. Today Miles fucking Baron was going to jail. 

“We can come with you, if you want,” Bruce suggested. He and Steve played chess at the moment and leaned back in his armchair. 

“You know, as moral support,” Clint added and smirked slightly. He leaned relaxed at the door jamb. 

“It would be my pleasure to accompany you two.” Thor rose from where he was sprawled over the couch and cocked his head.

“Not only yours, Thor.” He hadn't seen Natasha lounging on the huge armchair with the back to Tony but now rising and smiling reassuringly. 

“That's... thank you for the offer, guys. Really. But that's something I have to do alone, well, together with Pepper but... you know.” 

“Sure,” Natasha nodded once, sharp.

“If you change your mind...” Clint strolled over to the couch now to sit beside Thor. 

“... the offer still holds,” Bruce finished his sentence and Steve grinned.

“You know, we all are family and we're there for you. Check,” he said. Bruce glared at the chessboard.

“Just let us know.” Thor leaned back again. 

Tony couldn't repress a smile. It was touching to see them so concerned on his behalf. But he was sure. He _had_ to do this alone. Pepper was okay because she's been there when it happened. That was something he had to do alone, only Tony Stark and not Iron Man and the Avengers. He's been in the courtroom during the whole trial with Pepper by his side. And today the judges were going to pronounce Baron's sentence. 

“I'll let you know. And really, thank you guys.” Pepper came in and looked at her watch.

“We have to go, Tony,” she said and kissed his cheek when she saw his expression. Tony once again nodded at his team members – his friends! - and then he left together with Pepper. 

“You okay?” she asked when they were in the car and Tony was unusually quiet. He sat beside her, looked at his hands and fumbled with his nails while Happy drove them to the court.

“What if they let him go?” he asked after a few minutes of quietness and then he looked at her and Pepper could see him anxious. And there was a tiny hint of fear in his eyes. What if they let him go? What would he do? She took his hand and squeezed it. 

“They won't. The evidence is overwhelming and he will go to jail. For a long, long time.”

“But...”

“No, Tony. Don't do that to yourself. Not now. You're Tony Stark, remember? You came out of that cave in Afghanistan, Stane, Vanko and Loki couldn't destroy you and you will come out of this as well. You're strong. And you're not alone. I'll be there for you. The team, your friends, are there for you. You didn't break when it happened and you will not break now. Okay?” She looked at him and when he didn't answer immediately she repeated, “Okay, Tony?”

“Yes, yes, you're right.”

The car stopped in front of the courthouse and Tony took a deep breath. He could see lots of reporters waiting outside and he swallowed. He looked at Pepper, nodded when she smiled at him and then he put on his shades, opened the door and left the car together with Pepper.

 

 

“Mr. Stark, you want to give a comment about the verdict?” When they left the courthouse together the reporters were still there and all of them came over to him, held their microphones and dictaphones and whatever else up to him and all of them asked similar questions.

“No, it's just what he deserves after what he did,” he said and shoved a hand with a mobile phone away. He and Pepper tried to make their way through the throng of yelling reporters without another comment but then he heard a question and stopped.

“Don't you think that you claiming to be bisexual is only a way to stay with one foot in the closet?” Tony stopped dead in his tracks. That was what Miles had said.

“What?” He turned and glared at the man furiously. “Repeat that,” he spat and made as step in his direction.

“I... I... just said...” The guy stammered and cringed when he saw Tony's expression.

“Yes, I've heard what you've said.”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I...”

“No!” Tony snapped. “No, you're not. Things like this can happen because biphobics like you don't understand...” He stopped when Pepper placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her, then at the guy before he turned and wanted to go. That moment he saw a familiar face between the reporters. Christine Everhart. 

He looked at Pepper and she understood. 

“Ms. Everhart? Would you like to come for an interview?” She asked quietly and Christine nodded and followed them. Happy waited for them and Tony climbed into the car with Pepper and Christine on his heels. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them Tony removed his shades and covered his face in his hands. He breathed a few times into his hands to calm down. 

“Tony?” Pepper finally asked and he nodded and lowered his hands. 

“It's over. Finally.” He licked over his lips and forced himself to smile. He looked at his hands and saw them still shaking slightly. He should be relieved but the guy's question threw him off course. 

“I'm not a closeted gay," he started without preamble. "I've never been and despite everything Miles and all the others persist in saying I _know_ who I am, what I am and what I like. Don't get me wrong. Even if gays or straights still claim we're just confused or sexual tourists, we know what we are.” He looked up now and searched for Christine's eyes.

“I am not confused, I am not opportunistic, I am not in a _straight_ relationship because I want to duck discrimination. That's not what and who I am. And you know that.” Christine nodded now and threw a careful glance in Pepper's direction. But she just looked out the window and held Tony's hand. 

“A few years ago I had a relationship with Miles and we broke because he constantly accused me of infidelity. I couldn't take it anymore and left him. I had my affairs afterwards, you know that, you've been one of them.” 

“Yes, I know,” Christine confirmed and smiled.

“But let me assure you, bisexual people know the word fidelity. Some more, some less but that's not different to straight or gay people. I've never had sex with someone else as long as I've been with Miles and I don't have sex with someone else than Pepper right now. She doesn't have to share me with a bunch of other guys and girls. That's not the meaning of bisexuality.” 

“You want to explain that?”

“Why? Why do I always have to explain that?” Pepper squeezed his hand slightly and he took a deep breath.

“Okay. Let's take you, Christine. When you think of the man of your dreams. What kind of hair color does he have?” 

“Black,” she said and blushed slightly. 

“And you know that there are woman out there who like blond men, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What if there are woman who like black haired _and_ blond men? Don't you think they have to be confused? Can't they decide what they want? And when one of those women is with a black haired man, she sure as hell has to have an affair with a blonde because she likes both, doesn't she? How can someone who likes two hair colors be faithful?”

“That's something different,” Christine said and shook her head.

“And that's where you're wrong. Gender is just not a disqualifier. Bisexuals are attracted to both, men and women, but that doesn't mean that we constantly cheat and have more than one relationship at the same time. And it doesn't mean that we switch from straight to gay and back. I've never been straight, I've never been gay. I'm not straight right now because I'm in a relationship with Pepper and I wasn't gay the time I was with Miles.”

“But why can't you just pick one side?” 

“Because that's not how it works? It's not a choice with whom I fall in love. It happens. Of course it would be possible to deny a part of myself and give the appearance to be straight or gay but then I wouldn't be living with integrity and truth.” And then he smiled. “I've seen a poster quite recently. Love is about hearts, not about parts. That's how it works. And that's what you can write.” 

Tony gave Happy a sign and he stopped the car at the side of the street. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Christine said and smiled now. She left the car and Happy merged back into the traffic. Pepper turned to look at Tony now and when she saw the tension drain out of him she leaned over and kissed him.

“It's over. Baron will not leave jail until he's an old man.”

“I know. But...” He stopped and looked at Pepper for a long minute before he continued. “You do realize that I'm still damaged and...” 

Pepper shook her head and placed a hand over Tony's mouth. 

“Don't! Don't do that. I know that it won't be easy but Tony, I love you and I don't want to be without you. And if it's a bit difficult the next time, so what? You're Tony Stark. It's never been easy with you.” She smiled now. “I've told you, in good times as in bad, for better or for worse. And I meant it.” She removed the hand over his mouth and pulled him into a hug. 

“Thank you, Pep. I don't know what I would do without you,” he murmured. “I love you.” 

“I know. I love you, too. Okay, and now let's get you home and smashed and tomorrow we'll get you back on track. Right?”

“Right, boss.” 

 

 

_It was his third day in jail now and Miles already had a few encounters with other inmates. He was out in the yard this afternoon, minding his own business – that was something he learned really fast – when a few guys, Latinos, came over to him._

_“Yo, is it true what they say?” one of them, a short but broad guy with beard and tattoos up to his neck, asked._

_“Well, I don't know what they say,” he repeated carefully and watched the other men, surrounding their_ boss _._

_“You the guy who roughed up Stark?” The guy grinned and Miles could see his bad teeth. He looked at his followers and they all grinned as well._

_Miles only shrugged and looked away but that was apparently wrong. Bad teeth guy nodded once and two of his goons grabbed him and forced him to look at him and the grin was now gone._

_“I asked a question, ojete. You the guy who roughed up Stark?” he snapped and held Miles' head with both hands so he had to look at him. He pressed his mouth shut and glared at the man who started to grin again and his thugs pulled him up, two held his arms and two others used him as punching bag. They beat the living daylight out of him and he finally confirmed it._

_“Yes, it was me,” he finally coughed and the tattoo guy grinned once again._

_“See, that wasn't difficult. Yari,” he nodded at the other guy who stood behind them and watched them. He gave the tattooed guy something and then he leaned down to Miles._

_“Man saved my family! One year ago, when Iron Monger attacked Iron Man he threw a car in his direction. In this car was my mother, my brother, my wife and my son. Iron Man caught the car and saved them. My family lives because of Tony Stark. You hurt Stark, I hurt you.”_

_“No! No, I... it was a misunderstanding. He wanted it, he liked it. Really,” Miles squealed now and looked around frantically but the guards suddenly all looked in other directions. He struggled when one of the guys ripped away his pants and when Tattoo guy grabbed his balls he screamed but even the other inmates looked away._

_With a broad and evil grin the guy took the handmade knife he got from Yari a few seconds ago and placed it under Miles' scrotum._

_“No man wants this,” he said and with one quick motion he cut off his balls. Miles screamed and Tattoo guy stuffed his testicles in his mouth. He saw one of the guards walk over to them and the Tattoo guy handed him the knife. The guard sighed and reached for his radio._

_“Avila here, I'm on the yard. We had an accident. Yes, an inmate hurt himself. Yes, he's bleeding. Okay.” He turned and looked at Miles, hunkered down beside him._

_“You shouldn't have laid hands on Stark. He saved my sister and her husband during the Battle of New York.” The guard patted Miles' cheek with an evil grin and finally he lost consciousness._

 

 

Tony came to the communal kitchen to refill his caffeine level. He was in his lab for the last few days and worked on another Iron Man suit. 

He staggered to the coffee maker when Natasha looked over the Stark Pad she just read on. 

“How are you?” she asked when he turned around and the genius shrugged and emptied his mug in three big gulps.

“I know a few people. Someone I know knows someone else and he knows someone else. You know. I've heard Baron had an accident in jail.” 

“What happened?” Tony asked, his voice strangled and he swallowed but when he had refilled his mug he sat down opposite of Natasha.

“I've heard that he slipped in the yard and fell down. And by unhappy coincidence he fell on something really sharp and cut off his own balls. Can you imagine that?” She looked at him very earnestly. 

“What?” 

“He's in infirmary there but his balls are in a jar now.” Natasha still didn't blink. 

“Uhm... okay.” Tony furrowed his brows.

“These things happen, Tony. And jail is a very tough place.” She rose, patted his shoulder and left the kitchen. Tony took another sip of his mug, smiled and went back to his workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
